Fuck Me 'At war with Love'
by Destftwanabe
Summary: Natsu is put inside an all boys school and captures the attention of the teen Gray. But when Natsu is forced to play a cruel game called 'Fuck Me' Gray won't be the only one after him. "Today I got kissed by four different guys, I almost died from perfume and stupid man boobs, and I have a good 80% of me getting raped this week. Welcome to my fuckin life " Warning Yaoi! (No main)
1. School of the Gays

**First rated M story. Please tell me how it is and if I should continue.**

**warning! Yaoi!**

How could things possibly get any worse for me? Forced to be kept in a all boys school filled with horny bastards AND has to do the school work? If I do it that is. I think this is the moment where most teens would say FML.

Well, let me not be an outcast.

FUCK MY LIFE!

Why would THIS happen to me? I know I was an ass hole to all the teachers in my last school and made my way through all the girls but still.

Why an only guys!?

'So you don't fuck any more chicks.'

Stupid sub-conscience.

I shoved my face in my pillow. I had zero sleep the night before because I kept thinking about how my new school would be like. It isn't even the beginning of the school year! My eyes flutter closed finally giving up and deciding maybe it is time to sleep. The warmth coming from the sheets fills my body making me want sleep even more. It's about time I started to doze off-

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My bloodshot eyes open and I slap my hand on the alarm clock, only for it to continue to make the dreadful noise. I started pounding on it with my fist trying to hit the snooze but it looks like fate had better plans.

I grow aggravated and rip it out from the outlet. The noise seized. Out of anger I threw it across the room leaving it to smash in pieces.

"I wanna see you beep now mother fucker."

I sigh and pull the covers over my head.

Finally, peace and quiet.

"Natsu!" I punch the wall.

I don't know how my alcoholic mother could be up considering how much she drank yesterday. Thinking she was going to sleep in I thought I could skip today and also sleep in.

'Maybe she heard your alarm clock dumbass'

I growl.

Who even turned that thing on!?

"What!?" I shout through my locked door. I could almost see my mom frown. I know she hates it when I answer her by saying 'What' instead of 'yes mother dearest.'

That's why I do it.

"What did you just say?" She asks, giving me another chance to redeem myself. I snicker. "Did I stutter!?"

This went on almost everyday. We would argue and argue then dad would come home.

And you don't even want to know what happens next.

"Get your ass ready for school. You don't want to be late on the first day."

I surpassed a laugh. "And what makes you think I don't want to be late!? I fuckin hate school!" I glare at the door as if it where her.

"Well ain't that to bad huh?"

I clench my fist and counted to ten. It hardly ever calmed me down but the five thousandth times a charm.

"Hate you!" I yell. "Love you too Hun!"

I hated it when she does that. Maybe that's her way of getting back at me for saying 'what.'

I mutter under my breath as I walk over to my dresser.

Oh, and did I mention the uniforms? Nope, guess not. Well, we have to wear them.

'Its the policy.'

They made me buy stupid ass gray pants and a navy blue shirt with there logo on it or whatever.

I shook my head. "No way." I told myself. I am so not going to go by there rules and wear that.

Instead I chose to wear my dark jeans and a tight black shirt. This usually made the girls come running but alas, there aren't going to be any girls. Which leaves me with 90% of my clothes going to waste.

After putting on my converses I slammed the door open, making sure my mom could hear it from downstairs. But then I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about how dad would react. If he was awake, that is.

"NATSU!" He's awake. I quietly grab my back-pack and headed down stairs. He was in his usual spot in the kitchen reading the newspaper at the table. I walk past them and reached out to grab the handle.

"Your not going dressed like that ate you?" My 'Mother' asked me with a beer bottle in one hand. She wore her everyday black sweater and baggy jogging pants.

Yes, my unemployed mom that somehow still managed to buy her drinks. What a wonderful child hood I had.

"Go back upstairs and change." 'Father' ordered me. I sighed. "No." Here it comes.

He puts down his paper and glared at me with a cigar in his mouth. He pulled it out and puffed the smoke in my direction.

Damn him.

I wave the smell away. "What?" He calmly spoke. I started to count. 1 "go upstairs and change now." 2,3,4 "Are you listening?" 5,6,7,

He stood up and towered over my body. Why was he so tall? He looked down at me with hate and anger. Fear surged up within me but I hid it by continuing to keep a straight face. I didn't look at him, instead I looked to the side and crossed my arms.

This always ticked him off.

He growled and grabbed a handful of my hair. After yanking at it he stared at me intensely. Seeing if there was any change in the look an my face.

I held my tongue forcing myself to not whine from the pain.

He smiled at me. Yup, he's my bipolar abusive dad. What a lovely pair the two made.

He patted my shoulder with his coalesced hand then ruffled my hair.

'You must have made him proud' the voice snarled at me. I walk out of the house and made sure not to slam the door.

Walking to and from school was actually the only time I liked. It was quiet. At home I often heard the arguing of my parents and me and at school the annoying gossip and chit-chat from the girls made it hard to even doze off.

Walking to school was the best.

I could probably skip out on the first day but the system the school has would immediately call my dad and you know how that could get. Then again I could go home, pack up, rob them blind, and run away. After considering the option a simple thought came to mind.

Lucy.

I did a heavy sigh. How could I forget about my girlfriend? That blond and I have been dating for a long while, and I actually think I love her. Maybe.

I groaned out loud. I was alone walking down the sidewalk so i didn't care. I hated being separated from her. While I'm at the school filled with gays she's on the market.

I hated how things where turning out lately. It seems like slowly my life is crumbling away and getting blown off by the wind.

I sighed again.

"If you keep making noises like that the LN are bound to hear it."

I practically jump out from my skin. What the fuck? I look back and see a guy with spiky orange hair and hazel eyes. He was an average hight, about the same as me and wore glasses. He kinda reminded me of my "friend" Leo.

'Four eyes.' Shut up!

I shake off the shocked feeling and continued to walk. "Sorry, my Mommy told me not to talk to strangers." I waved my hand back. "Oi, wait up!" He yelled running over. I roll my eyes. So much for a peaceful walk to school. "You new?" He asks. "Do I look new?"

The teen sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, yes."

"Then why the fuck you ask?"

He continued to rub the back of his neck. "Anyway," he stopped and looked at me seriously. "Are you a virgin?"

My jaw dropped. Who-What!? Who would ask that to somebody they just met a seconded ago?

"Nope." Why the fuck did I answer him so quickly?! He sighed in relief. "You done it with a guy be-"

"HE'LL NO!" I interrupted him. He laughed again. This guy was starting to annoy me. "What's up with the questions?!" I asked not masking how aggravated I was. He smirked. "Just seeing how long you would survive."

'Well that's interesting.' I cocked my eyebrow. "Survive?" I frowned. "Survive what?"

Was this school actually jail or something? Did they sell and trade the teens to spend the rest of their lives as slaves? It's rape isn't it!? I'm going to get rapped!

"The school. Once people find out that your 'new' you'll be on every mans hit-list." I rolled my eyes. Jealous pricks. So what if I'm new? You don't need to beat me up. If I even allow it that is.

"As in beat me up?"

"No." No? Then what the fuck does he mean?! "Maybe I should reword it." He frowned and took a deep breath. "Fucklist." My face turned as white as a sheet but I kept my cool. The guy seemed confused. I knew I was going to hate this school but, to get targeted and possibly raped. Gross.

"Y-You mean..." I trailed off. He shook his head yes. I gagged at the thought.

Then I heard rustling in the bushes. A cold chill ran up my spine. I slowly turned around only to be tackled by a blue haired guy. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I expected to be punched or something but instead received laughing.

That orange haired four eyes was clutching his side from laughing. I looked over at the guy that sat on my stomach. That little fucker was laughing to.

I laid there shocked for a moment.

Then reality hit me like a bitch. Not that hard but shocking.

I've been set up.

"You ass holes." I tried not to laugh. This was kinda funny though. In my old school we always did this to the newbs and scare the shit out of them. But actually having it done to you, woe.

The blue guy got off of me covering his mouth. I huffed and dusted myself off. Four eyes walked over and rested his hand on my shoulder,

Still laughing.

"Sorry, we couldn't help ourselves." He spoke between gasps. "Yea, but, what he said was true."

"I can't fall for the same trick twice." I mutter. "No, really. 90% of the males here fucked each other allready, and I'm sure they want 'fresh meat'" he quoted.

"Ew."

The blue guy stuck his hand out at me. "I'm Jellal." He smiled brightly and closed his eyes. I hesitated at first, but I shook his hand. "Natsu." I murmur. "I'm Loki." Four eyes finally stopped laughing.

"So," I wondered. Where these guys gay. They didn't seem it but, better to know than to not know. "You guys gay?" I asked blankly.

Loki paled and Jellal shook his head. "Nope."

I smiled.

"Good. I'm not in the mood to get raped now." I continued to walk down the sidewalk. I didn't expect them to follow me though.

'Guess there friends now'

The sides if my mouth slightly moved up. But nobody would notice that.

I liked to keep my emotions hidden. It's safer that way.

When we reached the doors I opened then quietly. I do not need attention. But even if I was as quiet as a mouse, they still heard me.

Eyes surrounded me and looked up and down my body. The once loud hallway was silent watching me. tge sound slowly came back but in whistles and snickers. I grew agitated. "Fuck off!"

Everyone's heads turned and almost all of them where blushing.

Great'

"Do I go to the office or something?" I ask. "Yeah, want me to go with you?" Loki said while checking the time. "I can handle myself." He was about to say something, And as if on cue, the bell rang signaling the teens to go to class.

He waved goodbye and I saluted them.

Within minuets the hallways where deserted. Not a man in sight. I sighed as I walked next to the lockers and ran my hand over them as I went.

I forgot to ask where the office was.

Damn it.

I strolled aimlessly around the school. Where the fuck is the office?

Suddenly something slammed me against the lockers. My cheek was squished up against it and my hands and arms where held behind my back. The hold reminded me of a cops hold when I got arrested one time.

I struggled to get out from the grasp but this ass must have a good hold.

'Weakling' my RUDE sub conscience spoke.

" you should know the rules," he pressed his body up against my back and I could feel the growing erection.

Gag.

"One, your not aloud on this side of the school alone." I gulped now wishing Loki did tag along. "And your not even wearing your uniform."

I jerked my head back trying to headbutt him but he only dodged my attacks. He held both my arms uncomfortably behind my back with one hand, and used the free one to grab me by my hair and pull up.

I bit my lip.

He pulled my head to the side revealing my now, exposed, neck. "Haven't seen your sexy ass around school." I could almost feel his smirk. He sniffed from the bottom of my neck to behind my ear. Once he got there he inhaled through his nose and let it out from his mouth.

Chills ran down my spine. "What's your malfunction? Let me go." I once again tried to free from his grasp only to fail miserably. "What's the rush," I could feel his hand slither up my shirt and trace my abs.

The bulge in his pants was practically stabbing me by now. He blew into my ear moving his hand back to my poor hair, and tried to move my head even more to the side. I bite even harder on my lip.

"Your so hot." He said before trailing kisses on my neck. he started to suck on it and hummed while doing so making my skin crawl.

Then he slowly bit down on the, now, purple area hard enough to draw blood.

I gnawed at the inside of my cheek.

He only did a simple inside laugh.

He stuck his slimy tongue out and licked around the wound, slurping up what little blood it gave off like it was a snack.

I frowned and cursed and cursed in my head. This was disgusting.

He once again let go of my abused head and trailed it down my body, rubbing it, still, while sucking on my neck.

He started rubbing at the insides of my thighs.

My hole body tensed at the touch. "Oh," he whispered huskily into my ear. Cold sweat ran down my body and I could feel my mouth filling with blood.

He continued to rub the sides of my thighs and say wrong, dirty, shit, in my ear.

This was wrong, so wrong. I knew something like this would happen.

I felt like crying for some reason but I kept my straight face on, forbidding me never to show emotion. Never.

He stuck his thumb in the inside of my pants and played with the waist band. "You want me to touch you huh?" He asked grinding his member against me. I closed my eyes. "You like it when I touch you huh, slut?" He said while skillfully unbuttoning my pants with one hand.

He reached into my pants but quickly he ripped his hand away along with his grip.

I shit around to see his cowering in the floor with another guy glaring daggers at him.

I just realized my heart was pounding against my chest and my face was flushed.

The guy in the floor, who I presume, almost had his way with me had white spiky hair and slanted eyes. He was in the paler side and seemed scared if the other teen.

The other teen looked to have a stronger build with raven hair. He had a scar in his forehead but his bangs covered most of it. His eyes are what's noticeable though. His dark blue eyes look as if they could peer into your soul and know everything.

I didn't notice I was staring at him until he looked at me. I froze. What was going to happen!?

'Well he did save your ass, so maybe he'll show you the office or something.'  
I don't even think I want to go to the office anymore.

Blue eyes walked over to me and slammed me into the locker. I don't know why I didn't fight back. Maybe it was him holding my wrists or the fact how his body pushes mine against the locker.

It maybe it was the look in his eyes. His forehead rested on mine and he just stared into my eyes. It reminded me if an animal, ready to ponce on his pray and eat him up.

The moment I blinked he smashed his lips against mine. My eyes grew wide as u held back a gasp. He forcefully rammed his tongue into my mouth. The unwanted intruder explored everywhere! Everywhere!

I closed my eyes tightly when he let go of my wrists and moved them behind my head to push me deepening the kiss.

He pulled back and a string of saliva was the only thing that connected our patted mouths.

I stood there shocked still processing on what just happened.

He leaned in and whispered into my ear. I didn't hear much but I did hear this.

"Shadow Knight."


	2. Fuck Me?

**Here's chapter 2. Tell me what you think the main positing should be!**

I slid down and sat against the lockers. I continued to stare, just stare, out at the hallway that guy went down.

Blue eyes.

I couldn't get this out of my head. His blue eyes where locked inside my mind forever staring at me.

Watching me.

My heart kept on pounding and my face was flushed. But I still managed, somehow, to keep my blank expression.

I looked around my environment and noticed how close the office was to where I was...touched. I glared at it. Did they not hear anything? Or do they just not care.

'Why would they care?'

This must happen often here. And I'm praying that I'm wrong. What if he comes back? And with more people? He's lucky he caught me by surprise that one time, but if I saw him coming to me I would have whipped his albino ass across the hall. But I didn't. And i wouldn't be able to hold back more guys if he brought his friends.

I'm not a magician!

I sighed as I got up but quickly stopped myself from making any more noise.

I have no clue what the 'LN' is like what Loki told me earlier, and I didn't need to attract them, or him.

It was luck that that raven haired, blue eyes came to save me.

Even though he did make out with me.

I just wonder what could have happened if he didn't come. Would I still be there?

Another shiver ran up my spine. That seems to be happening a lot today. I turn around and see if I could notice anything out of the ordinary.

Nothing but silence and scattered paper.

"Oi!" Once again I almost died from a heart attack. What the fuck was it with these people and yelling!?

I turn to face the one who shouted ready to tell them off but stopped.

Please tell me he's not gay.

He seemed to have a strong build. Slim toned, average height with blond spiky hair. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar.

Who the fuck is he?

"Who the hell are you?" I asked bluntly. He scoffed and looked me over. "Your new aren't you?"

I cross my arms and stared at him. He smirked at me. "What are you doing out in the middle of the hall? You should be in class."

I scoffed. "What are YOU doing out in the middle of the hall? Hmm Blondie?"

I already don't like him.

He held up a pass saying he had permission to go to the bathroom. "Didn't want to piss yourself, I see." I walked passed him toward the office door. "What are you- are you going into the office!?" He ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

I shot around and pushed him away out of reflex. The last time my body felt something grabbing my shoulder led to something it did not like.

He growled at me.

"Don't touch me." I stated once again turning around to go into the office. Damn! What's wrong with these people. I mean, our schools ain't that far apart from each other. Why where they so different?!

'Because this one has gays.'

I rolled my eyes.

"Prepare yourself dude. This school changes people. And if you don't believe me, well, you will." He started to laugh.

I groaned.

Stop! No more noises! I might be sexy to most people!

I reached out and grabbed the handle. When did I start sweating? Because I was doing it a lot.

I finally got the balls to push it open.

My. Jaws. Dropped.

There, sitting atop a large desk in front of me was a big, fat, large, bald man. Not to mention he was making out with a small, girl smelling man.

"Men." I heard one of them muster between breaths.

My hands shot to my mouth. I think I'm going to be sick. I leaned against the wall and held back the acid that begged to be out. After swallowing I walked back over to the door, opened it and slammed it shut.

They had to hear that.

How wrong was I.

The fat guy pushed the little one down on the desk, miraculously not crushing him, and licked his chest.

"Excuse me!" I shout. Was everyone here boyxboy? I reach my hand to my head. I had the most painfullest headache in the world.

Maybe it's from me continuously being banged against the locker. Or my hair being pulled by my dad and the albino guy. Or the fact how I'm basically watching gay porn!

"EXCUSE ME DAMN IT!" I scream making both the men stop and look at me.

I froze.

The fat guy stared at me like I was a hot babe at a strip club with money sticking out from her underwear, while the midget glared daggers at me like I was the enemy.

"Oh," the fat one slid off of the desk.  
an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man, looked at me with eyes of lust.

That's one thing I never thought would happen in my pathetic life.

He is wearing a purple spaghetti-strap with a fuchsia hoop necklace, and pink and purple shorts. He also had red lipstick and blush on each cheek.

I gagged again.

"You must be the new meat!" He proclaimed clapping his hands together and closing his eyes giving me a weird looking smile. I sweat dropped. Did he just notice me and pretend I didn't seen him devouring that man? And, New Meat!?

"You look like a nice young boy." He slid his arm across my shoulder and pulled me closer. I laughed awkwardly.

"He's okay." The other one hopped off and walked over. "Ichi be nice." He said while shoving my face in his chest in a protective manner. I struggle to get out from his death hold. He hugged my head and rocked back and forth. "Bobby-sama you do this to every new male!"

"So?" He said hugging me tighter.

Slowly I loose the oxygen that managed to stay in me.

My breath quickens as I started running out of air.

Is this the way I was going to die? Getting smothered by an old farts man boobs?

He finally pulled me back before I went unconscious and looked me up and down smiling. My vision was very dizzy. This guy smelt like he was drowned in perfume.

"My perfume." He spoke walking over to 'Bobs' side.

I took a couple steps back putting my hand back to my head. Well that made it worse.

"I don't...feel so." I quickly look around the room to find a garbage can. It was filled with tissues and white stuff but I didn't care at the moment.

I hurled.

I groaned while wiping my face and siting against the desk.

That was WAY to much.

Bob walked over to me. Why was everything so blurry?

I shook my head there was no way I was going to black out right now! Not next to two gays!

The Ichi guys mouth was moving but I couldn't hear any words. What could have happened? Damn, it couldn't have been something I ate, unless.

I frowned.

Blue eyes.

I knew I felt something go down my throat. I just ignored the thought because my mind was elsewhere at the time.

He did this.

That bastard.

My eyes fluttered closed and everything after that went black.

o0o

The only thing that I could see was blue eyes. Why was I dreaming about his eyes?

They couldn't get out of my mind. Those dark blue eyes.

I felt warm. Very warm. Like there was someone there sharing there body heat with me.

I felt something on me. It was soft and felt realistic. Then the pressure pushed at me even more.

What the hell?

Sleepily I half opened my eyes.

That feeling was still there? How?

After try after try I open my eyes all the way. I flushed red.

Blue eyes where staring at me lustfully. But not the dark blue eyes from before, these where different, dark blue, but not the same.

My eyes widened and he stopped kissing me.

What the fuck is up with this place?!

The guy from before! The guy with the attitude and the bathroom pass! And why am I half naked!?

He sat on my lap, shirtless, and smirking. I growled at him while trying to move. Why couldn't I move? Blondie only laughed at my tries.

"Shadow Knight actually making a mistake?" He asked himself. He leaned down and shoved his nose in the crook of my neck. He took a long whiff?

What? Did I smell good or something?

He blew on my skin making me shutter. "Don't touch me!" I shouted through my teeth. He only laughed against my skin. "Why not?" He asked trailing his hand up and down my body. "Be-Because." I thought for a moment. It was wrong. Just plain wrong. "Because its-" he bit hard onto my neck making me close my eyes tightly. After a minuet or so I opened one.

He was staring at me. "What is it!?" I snapped at him, even though I'm in my state, I still can be an ass hole.

He rubbed his thumb across my abused and bruised lip. It was pushed on by gays, bit on by me and the gays.

My poor lip.

"You don't make any noise." He spoke, more to himself than to me. "I talk all the ti-"

"Not that," he interrupted. He stared at me more then out of the blue SLAPPED ME ACROSS THE FACE!

I stared at him blankly. "What was that for?" I asked agitated.

He did a heavy sigh and went back over to my neck. "You didn't even wince." He whispered before. Taking a long lick on my neck. "So?"

So what. That's how I was. I don't show anything, give anything away.

"Do you moan?" If I could move I would have slapped him hard. "No." Why did I answer him!?

He nibbled on my earlobe. I tensed. "This'll be fun." He slowly rubbed my stomach.

Please God! No!

"I wanna see if I could make you moan." I frowned.

Great.

He saddle on me and gazed down at my chest. He glided his hands over me and I tensed. "Oh?" He went back and placed his smooth hands on my nipples.

"Sensitive on your chest I see." He leaned in and bit down on my nipple, hard. I bit my lip. He looked up at me still hovering over his work. A smile spread across his lips.

"A little fighter are we?" I glared at him. "Stop this now!" I demanded. THIS IS JUST WRONG MAN!

He lapped circles around me and started to suck on it, and with his free hand he grabbed the solitude one and pinched on it.

You know, I recall me doing this to many, many, girls.

Many.

"St-Stop." I took a deep breath but it came in ragged. "Hmm?" He sat back up and blew on my wet nipple sending me haywire.

How could that feel so..

'Good'

"You like it though. Alot." He said while slowly moving down and sitting right above my member. "Your actually not that hard." He said amused.

I was starting to have feeling in my arms again. Yes!

My fingers twitched and I tried to calm down.

Calm down. Calm down.

I mumbled over and over in my head.

If only I could get all the power in my limbs back all at once! Dude, this is like the third guy that kissed me today! I'm surprised I ain't crying, even though I never do cry..

"Where are we?" I ask making him stop from unbuttoning my pants. "The nurses office." He said before going back to the zipper.

Wha- THE NURSES OFFICE! This school is insane!

I started to wiggle around. "Damn your heavy!" I said while trying to pull myself up. "No." He said pushing me down to keep me still, his nose was touching mine and I frowned. "Right now you belong to me. Sting Eucliffe. You will stay down," he bent down and licked my ear. "Out of all the newbs I've done, you," he kissed down my neck to my collar bone. Then he trailed over and kissed the corners of my mouth. "Are going to be the best."

Oh hell no!

"GET OFF!" I jerked my head forward smashing my skull against his. He pulled back and rubbed the spot where I hit him. "You little shi-" adrenalin shocked through me and I punched him across the face.

I crawled back and practically fell off the bed. I ran.

I ran and ran and ran.

Thankfully people where in their class rooms. Thank God.

I looked back to not see him chasing after me. "Dumb-" then I bumped into something. Something big.

"Ass." I murmured to myself, finishing what I was going to say. I rubbed my head and looked up.

Fuck.

"Oi, Oi," he bent down and looked at me.

'Another blond'

"Did you just bump into me?" He glared at me. He had short blond hair and a cool scar on his eye. It was lightening! Cool!

Back to reality Natsu.

"Ummm," how did he get closer? "Yes?" I , still on the ground, started to slowly crawl away backwards. Then I bumped into another thing.

I looked up.

Blue eyes!

The two glared at each other. Don't tell me those two have it in for each other.

"Fuck!" Oh no.

Sting walked in and I found myself in the middle.

Fuck.

"This is my newb!" Sting pointed down at me glaring at the two. "LN you always get the newbs! Shadow Night doesn't even kiss anyone, but me," he pointed to himself. "He's mine!" He pointed at me.

Wait a minuet. I looked over at the big blond guy. T-That's LN?!

He laughed while walking over to me. "I always get the newbs Bumble Bee." He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled up. I stood up and tried to pry his hands off.

"And this little sexy," he pulled my hair toward him and I followed trying to not feel the pain. "Is no different." He grabbed my chin and forced his lips into mine.

Four. Kissed by four different guys today.

He bit hard on my lip and rammed his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like beer and cigars. I wriggled around trying to get away but he still continued to hold onto my pink locks.

"Stop."

The guy still had his tongue in my mouth but stopped pushing and looked over at Blue Eyes.

"He thwaks?" He asked still inside my mouth.

Gross by the way,

"What? Did pinky here catch your fancy SK?" He joked. "He's mine." Blue Eyes walked over to the blonde and pulled me away. His cold hands grabbed firmly onto my shoulders.

"I ain't lettin him go that easily!" LN pulled me back. "I'm ganna fuck him right now." I started to sweat. I hate this school. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" Sting held up his hands grabbing the attention of all of us. "We could do 'Fuck Me'" he suggested. I cocked my eyebrow.

Fuck Me? What was that?

"Oo, I like your thinking Bumble Bee."

"It's STING!" He clenched his fists then looked at me, then at Blue Eyes. "Gray," he crossed his arms. "Luxus," he looked at LN, or is it Laxus? I'm confused!

"You wanna play?" He asks. "I'm up for it! Hopefully it won't be boring." Laxus added. Blue eyes had a stern look on his face, then he nodded.

"Here are the rules!"

"Rules, gah." Laxus rolled his eyes. Sting ignored him. "Number one! No gang bang," he looked at Laxus. "That means, no help from your little crew on holding him down Laxus!" Laxus groaned. "Fine." He muttered.

"Number 2! You can't have sex until the newb is delt with. No sex until where done with him."

I gulped.

"Number 3! No fucking outside of school!"

What did I ever do to deserve this God?

"And 4," he smiled devilishly. "Whoever fucks him first wins."

I would have fainted if it wasn't for me being smart.

Last time I fainted I was once again, almost raped.

"Staring tomorrow," Laxus smiled down at me. "We see who gets him first."

"Oi!" I shot up and stared at them. "I ain't not bitch! I should get a chance to win!"

Was I really saying this?! Sadly yes.

"Interesting." Sting rubbed his chin.

"I have a thought." Laxus smiled. "If you can make, let's say, a week, without any of our dicks in you we'll leave you alone forever." I frowned.

I'd prefer to not play this stupid 'Fuck Me' game at all but, it's better than nothing. "Fine." I crossed my arms and headed for the door. "Watch your back you little," Laxus stopped. "Don't tell me he's thinking of a nickname for me." I mutter to myself.

"Salamander." He spoke satisfied with his answer. "Watch your back Salamander. I'm commin for ya."

Chills ran up my spine.

I walked out of the school leaving the trio behind. Hy heart was beating so fast a humming bird would be jealous. Once I reached my house I ran for the door.

I've never been so happy to be at 'home'

I burst through the door, just noticing I'm still shirtless and my backpack is God knows where.

I ran up the stairs and shut the door locking it.

Mom- probably out drinking

Dad- asleep or the strip club

Wendy- over her friends Carla's house.

I was all alone.

Just the way I liked it. I slowly walked over to my bed and sat against the wall.

Today, I got kissed by four different guys, I almost died from perfume and stupid man boobs, and I have a good 80% of me getting raped this week.

Welcome to my fuckin life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vote for a pairing guys!**

I was woken up by noise.

I grunted.

I'm so fuckin tired right now. I looked over at my 'new' alarm clock and frowned.

3:22 am

After a couple of minuets of silence I was about to go back to sleep until I heard a scream.

I frowned.

Wendy.

Bursting the door open I jumped all of the stairs and ran to the kitchen.

Dad was trying to pull Wendy skirt off.

Dad was an angry, horny, drunk. Every once in a while he would try to fuck any female within his reach.

And it was always me who saved them.

And it was me who always got the beating.

"Dad!" I shouted trying to pry him off of my little sister. She squirmed in his grasp. He held tightly into the sides of her skirt and she couldn't get out unless she wants to show everyone her pink undees.

I took a deep breath. I held my fist back but was stopped. Something crashed against my head. And once I felt it, I knew what it was.

A beer bottle.

I lay there on the floor with dad kicking at me and Wendy screaming her ass off. Dad kicked really hard near my right leg. Well that hurt more than usual.

Poor Wendy. It wasn't her fault she was born into this family. Even though I was around 7 at the time they announced mom being pregnant I didn't like the idea of another kid being born in this hell-hole.

She even drank while she had Wendy and dad always smoked next to her too. I'm surprised Wendy doesn't have breathing problems or a disformed arm.

I tried to get up but my already messed up head hurt all over. I ignored the pain like I always did and sat up.

To make the two ass holes stop tormenting Wendy, I did what I always did.

"Dad," I spoke softly, that always catches his attention. "Make me wince." I ordered.

I hardly ever winced, and when I did, Dad was probably doing something beyond abuse. Wendy shook her head knowing where this was going. Dad on the other hand, smiled down at me. That always made me tense.

Fear surged up within me yet again.

He always thought it was like a game to try and make me wince. Like a goal to beat.

"Natsu," he said giddy, he bent down and pierced his fingers into my shoulders. I fought back the reflex to push him away. If I did that he would probably kill me.

"Wendy," I whispered. "Run away."

I always told her that. Over and over I told her to run away and that I'd be fine, but she always runs out the door and comes back like two hours latter.

"But- Nats-"

"Get the fuck out of here!" I yelled as his nails dug deeply into my skin. Tears streamed down her face as she ran out the door.

Good.

I don't want her to see me like this.

Dad pulled up, still with his nails dug into me, and I followed. We most likely are going to my parents room.

He doesn't rape me or anything, Thank God, he just...

"Stand on the bed and face the wall." He demanded in his deep voice. I sighed. The wall wasn't that far from me.

I waited. Then I felt the bone breaking kick of Igneel across my back. The force pushed me forward and I slammed against the wall. I held my tongue. If I where to wince at this Dad would get bored.

He always liked trying to get noise out of me. Noise of being scared, sad, pain.

I could feel him getting in the bed because it moved with him.

'Heavy bastard.'

His fist made contact with my shoulder and I'm positive it bruised right then and there. He punches hard.

I shut my eyes tightly, not letting anything escape. I held my breath.

Dad turned me around. Still holding my shoulders he pulled me down and he pushed his knee up smashing the two together and knocking the air out of me.

I fall to the bed but catch myself with my hands. I started to breath heavily.

Calm down. Calm down.

I felt something crash down on my back again. His heel. I dropped and shoved my face into the bed sheets. Opening my mouth I then bit hard into the fabric. I also clenched them with my hands.

"No cheating Natsu." He pulled me from the sheets and sat me against the wall. I gave him a blank expression.

Just like he wanted.

He smiled at me and grabbed my wrists. Pinning them over my head he pulled up his fist. I always hatted this part. With all the force the big man could muster he swung at me right across the face. He did this over and over again.

I spat out the blood that came from me biting my cheeks like a maniac. I looked back at him and still kept it. He smiled at me and grabbed my hair.

I opened my mouth but stopped any noise from coming out.

"What's this?" He asked pressing down on the new hickeys I got from the asses at school. I arched my back and wriggled around. He grabbed the front of my bangs and pulled them close his face. "Did someone do this to you?!" He wasn't worried. He wasn't worried at all.

I ignored him. "Answer me!" He shouted slamming me back against the wall. I looked down at the bed. Slowly a small smile crept on my lips. "Just some friends at school." I mutter.

He growled and grabbed me by the throat. He wasn't choking me, just trying to scare me. He yanked me over to him so I was forced to look at his face. His horrible face.

I was cursed with the same onyx eyes as him. The look that gives terror, holds no emotion, inhuman. "Only I can abuse you, son." His grip on my neck tightened and I gasped for air while trying to loosen his grip. I tried to push him away with my feet only for it to get tighter.

I was terrified. Terrified of him.

I gasped for air. "Nobody can touch you but me! You hear boy!?" I stared at him in hate.

But it's better this happening to me than to Wendy.

Still holding my neck he continuously banged my head against the wall. I started to cough. "Da..d." I muttered. He held out a knife.

Where the fuck did he get that from?  
He slashed it across my cheek. I felt the blood trickle down my neck.

All it took was one last bang to the head.

I winced.

His grip on me let go so fast It took a moment to realize it was gone. I gasped for air, greedily filling my lungs with the polluted air of cigars and smoke. I coughed and held my throat.

That was close.

"Get back to bed." He patted me on the back and it hurt like a bitch.

Acted as if nothing happened.

I nodded and slowly stood up. Once I left the room i wrapped my arms around my stomach. At least this time he didn't rub any cigars on me.

I checked Wendy's room to see if she was alright but she wasn't there. "Fuck." I muttered going back to my room and slipping on a white T shirt. I found some sandals and walked down the stairs. When I passed by mom I noticed she was passed out at the table.

Before leaving the house I flipped her off.

How that made me feel better I don't know.

I walked down the dark sidewalk looking around. "Wendy!" I whisper shouted. I couldn't just leave her out here all night. "Wendy!"

"Natsu?" I looked behind myself and saw the opposite of Wendy.

This isn't the time.

"Loki?" I muster starting to cough a little again. "What are you doing this late at night?" He asked worriedly. "Just...walking." I lied and tried to walk away. "Dude, why are you limping?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "And your bleeding!?" He shouted looking over at his fingers.

"I-I am?" Playing dumb was hard. "Natsu, what happened? Did someone hurt you!? I'll beat them up!" He clenched his fist. I weakly smiled. "I don't think you can beat up my Dad, Loki." Even through the darkness I still could see that frown on his face. "Your...Dad did this?" He asked reaching out and touching my bloody cheek. I widened my fake smile. "I'm okay. Nothing hurts much anyway. It was just like a...friendly brawl." I lied.

He walked closer to me and looked me in the eyes. "You got a black eye and a busted lip from a friendly brawl?"

Damn, a black eye? I didn't even know I had one. And I'm used to the taste of blood in my mouth.

"Y-Yup!" I said, trying not to limp as I started to walk away. "Oi, Natsu," he grabbed my arm and I tensed. It was a reflex I had. "Natsu!" He shouted. I ignored him and closed my eyes. Just go away!

"Natsu! Damn it! Answer me!" My eyes shot open. Loki stood there in front of me with both hands on my shoulders. "What." I said below a whisper. "Why are you really out here?" He asked. His face was tight and his eyes had a fire in them. Like he was holding in all of his anger and being calm.

"Looking for my sister." I mumbled. I started to feel dizzy again but I ignored it. "I have to find her now." I added trying to walk away. "Go back home, I'll look for her."

I shook my head. There's no way Wendy would walk off with a stranger. She's too smart.

"I have to-" another blow came at my head. I dropped to my knees. Everything around me blurred and came in two. Two Loki's stood in front of me frowning. I looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Bas...tard." I said falling forward. I felt something catch me before I face planted though.

Loki.

I was so tired. I couldn't help but fall asleep.

There was fire. Lots and lots of fire. But the fire felt good and warm. But then cold Ice washed over it freezing it. I was cold. Really cold. I could feel the warmth behind the ice and I clenched at it. So warm.

Slowly I opened my eyes halfway. "F...uck." I murmured. There was this warm thingy only on one side of me.

I'm cold damn it.

I moved my hands toward it and rubbed my cold arms against it. A small smile found its way to my lips.

"Umm, Natsu," my eyes opened wide.

Why was he carrying me bridal style? AND WHY WAS I CUDDLING NEXT TO HIS CHEST!?

"You cold or something?" My body jerked and I fell from his grasp, into a bed? "W-Wha? What's goin on where am-" slowly memories of him knocking me out cane flooding in. "You ass hole! I have to go get," then something popped out from behind him. "Wendy!" I shouted scrambling up and hugging her. She hugged me lightly knowing my injury's. I didn't care though because I hugged her tight.

It would have been all my fault. If she where hurt, or worse even, it would have been my fault. I didn't want her going outside at night, but i just didn't want her to see me like that.

'Selfish'

I sighed stroking her hair soothing me more than soothing her. "I'm so sorry Wendy." I whispered. Then I felt something wet on my chest. "Wed?" I asked pulling back and looking her over.

She was crying.

"What's the matter?" I asked bending down. She placed her frail hand on my cheek and stared at my eye. "Your...hurt." She sniffed. I smiled. "Psh, that didn't hurt." I waved it off. "I actually feel great." I lied.

I felt horrible. My shoulder felt shattered and my body was sore. She looked over at my neck. "D-Did he choke you?" I knew she was testing me. If I had a black eye, I'm positive him choking me left a mark. If I lied and said no, she wouldn't believe me about not feeling the pain.

So I told the truth.

"Yeah, he did." My smile fell a little at the memory. She covered her mouth as she cried. I hugged her again.

Loki stood in the background clenching his fist. "Loki," I called to him. "Where did you find her?" I asked still looking at Wendy's head. "Around Lucknick rode." I tensed.

We used to live there. It wasn't that far away, but far enough for her to change schools as well.

I hated school. I only went there for free lunch and my friends. But Wendy, she loved to learn, she loved school and her friends. She's headed somewhere.

And this new school she's going to is filled with jealous pricks. They always bully her about her being too smart for her own good. So she started purposely failing her tests and assignments, but they still continue to harass her. She too nice.

Unlike me who would have kicked there asses on the spot.

"I miss'em too Wendy," I whispered. She stopped sniffling and hugged me back. "I miss Lucy, I miss Juvia, I miss Leo, all of those bastards." I smiled and she giggled. "Even Erza?"

"A little bit Erza." She giggled again. "Where are we?" I added. "At Loki-sans house." I looked back at him. He held a smirk. I blushed. "W-What?" I stuttered embarrassed by his look.

"Natsu? Is that you?" He said in a playful voice. "I've never seen you smiling before so its hard to say."

"Ha, Ha." I sarcastically laughed.

"Natsu always used to laugh when we where younger." She sighed. I frowned. "He always smiled and laughed but then-"

"Wendy," I interrupted her. I looked at her and frowned. "I," I thought for a moment. What would I say?

I did used to be happy and emotional and stuff but, I've changed. I stopped being the old me 2 years after Wed was born. I did it to protect myself.

To keep me from being hurt.

In more ways than one.

"Never mind." I put on a fake smile even though I knew she could see right through it.

"Let's head home." I changed the subject. She nodded slowly and started walking to the door. I was about to follow but was stopped when someone grabbed my wrist.

I looked back to see Loki staring at the floor. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear. "What?" I asked.

"When your Dad hurts you again," he looked at me with eyes of anger. "Come tell me."

I nodded, not really understanding what he meant. "Sure." I spoke then walked out the door.

Me and Wendy started to walk back when I started to feel dizzy again. One to many hits to the face I guess. I looked down to see Wendy rubbing her eyes and yawning. I smirked.

I scooped her up and held her with her chest against mine and her arms dangling over my busted shoulders. She wrapped her legs around my waist. "Natsu, I'm...tired." She whispered. I rubbed her back. "Where almost home Wed."

Actually, I had no clue where we are. All the streets had weird different names, and now that I look, I think where in a rich section of the place.

I groaned.

Rich people.

I looked back and saw her sleeping.

'Shes getting heavy'

Maybe I could call Dad and tell him to pick us up. Then again I don't think I can handle another beating. I could call a cab! I felt my pants and prayed that I had money. I felt paper and grinned. Yes.

I had about 18 bucks. Don't know how, but I did. And that's all that really mattered.

All I had to do was ask if I could use someone's phone and head back home. I looked around for any lights that where on. Not much considering its around five or six.

I noticed a house with lights and mentally cheered.

It was about two floors and all white with black windows and a garden in there front yard.

Nice place.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door a couple of times. After about a minuet I was going to walk away but stopped when the door opened.

My mouth went dry and my eyes where slightly wide and I frowned. The person who stood in front of the door was the one and only Sting.

"Natsu," he frowned leaning on the door frame eyeing me up and down. Why was he shirtless? "You know I can't have sex with you not on school grounds."

I rolled my eyes. "I need to use your phone." I muttered. "Whose the cutie?" He asked. I tightened my grip on Wendy making her squirm a little. "My sister."

"I see," he said looking at me frowning. "Come in, I'll show you the house phone." I didn't want to go in. This was the enemy's house. I was not to be with the enemy!

I walked in cautiously.

He did have a nice place.

I looked around the house and laid Wendy down on his couch. He stood next to me and handed me the phone. "Before you use it," he spoke. "You have to tell me something."

I eyed him suspiciously. What did he want to know? "Who hurt you?" He asked looking at my blooded white shirt and my black eye. "Dad." I said blankly before dialing the number for a cab.

He snatched the phone away from me. "Dude-" he smashed his lips against mine and I fell back from the force. His tongue found its way in and started feeling everything. That small muscle ran across mines and i tensed at the feeling. I tried not to make any noise as my back felt like it was stabbed, but I couldn't bite my tongue or cheek with my mouth being occupied at the moment.

I winced and Sting opened his eyes. He held a deep frown as he sat on my lap. "That bad." He whispered. "Get off of me. I need to take Wendy home." I closed my eyes as I waited for a response. I felt so tired, but I couldn't sleep. Not now.

"No, I need to clean your wounds."

I snickered. Like hell! I'm so not letting alcohol shit go on my shoulders and face! That hurts! Even for me!

"No way!" I tried to get up but the made the stabbing sensation come back. I quickly dropped back down. Then I felt him pulling off my shirt. "Wh-What are you doing?" I asked confused. Shirts are meant to be worn people!

He pinned my hands at my sides and kept them there with his legs. I hate being in weak situations. Everything hurt and I couldn't even fight back his leg muscle!?

"Don't worry," he spoke softly, gently tilting my head so my neck had more access. "I'm not going to do anything bad." He smiled before starting to lick at the dried blood. I tensed and tightly shut my eyes. I'm used to stuff like this, being in pain, my body could handle it.

But the smooth touches of that hot, wet, tongue lapping back and forth over it made it sting, in a good way.

He went over to the other shoulder and repeated the same, excruciating pleasure. I shook the thought from my head. It's not pleasure Natsu.

Then he moved on to my eye. I closed them and gripped at the carpet. What was he going to do next?

He blew on my black eye and then started to kiss it. Then I felt my lid become moist and I felt the same smooth feeling from before lick every dark area.

My breathing hitched slightly.

His breath made the alone wet spot cold and a shiver jolted up my spine.

When I felt him shift slightly I opened one eye. He was staring at my busted bloody lip. He leaned in and lightly licked up some of the blood. My fingers twitched and I held my breath. Sting opened his mouth slightly and took in my bottom lip.

He sucked on it and closed his eyes. Each of his hands where on the sides of my head and he hovered over my body like an animal protecting its food from other predators.

He hummed again.

I hate to admit it, but how I can't yet control my body I guess, I was slightly getting aroused.

No! No your not!

He stopped sucking on my lip and gazed at it. Sting licked over the cut one last time before staring at my face.

He went over to my blooded cheek and licked me like he was a cat and I was the kitten.

His hot breath warmed up my cold body with every swipe. He sucked on me cheek and I felt him moan. Vibrations made me tingle all over. Once he was done he kissed my 'clean' cut.

He pulled back and licked his lips before wiping away some saliva.

"Are there any more cuts?" He asked with a serious tone, but I saw past that. His eyes where full of lust and desire. He wanted me to say yes.

But I didn't say anything. I just laid there with my mouth partly opened and stared at him in disbelief.

He pushed back my bangs staring directly into my eyes. "Your abused lip seemed to love the affection," he whispered into my ear. "Don't you bite the insides of your cheeks?" He asked.

I wanted to shake my head no, I wanted to say no, but once again my body didn't listen.

I slowly nodded.

He smirked down at me before once again taking over my mouth. He licked over the sides of my torn cheeks and it stung. I tensed a little but Sting started rubbing my head. God, I could just fall asleep.

My poor head loved being rubbed for once. It's always being yanked and banged against stuff.

I slowly closed my eyes. I relaxed my muscles for a moment and saw myself drifting off. Then something popped into my mind.

Wendy!

My eyes opened widely and I broke the kiss. I wriggled out of his weak grasp and stood up trembling. "I-I-I have to g-go call c-cab." I stuttered while trying to press down on the buttons. He smiled at me. "Ok~" he sang.

I shuddered and then told the cab people to come pick me up.

It was an awkward silence between me and him. When we heard a horn beep I stood up quickly. "Oi Natsu," Sting frowned at me.

I thought he was going to say something about tomorrow and the 'Fuck Me' game but he didn't. "Next time your Dad does that to you come over here so I could," he smirked devilishly. "Clean your wounds." I nodded quickly and jet out the door with Wendy back in my grasp.

Ignoring the fact I nodded.

I'm so great full she's slept through all of that. I wouldn't know how to explain that to her.

Through the whole cab ride my mind was going crazy. What just happened!? Why didn't I try to stop him!?

I didn't even notice the cab driver stopping and looking back at me. "I said, excuse me sir!" He shouted. I snapped out of my daze and stared at him. He looked aggravated.

"That'll be ten-" I handed him the eighteen and ran out the door with my sis and closed it quietly. "Keep the change and get out of here." He nodded and drove off as fast as lightning.

Dads going to be mad! He hates it when I'm out all night! Especially with Wendy!

Maybe he's asleep. Maybe he's out himself. I took a deep breath. He's most likely asleep by now right?

I slowly opened the door and froze.

Dad was awake.

And he did not look happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here are the pairings so far:**

**Gratsu: 3**

**Sting: 2 (including me XD)**

**Gajeel: 1**

**Loki:1 **

Another blow.

POW!

That one didn't hurt. I stopped feeling the pain a while ago. My body was slowly growing numb. Blood escaped in numerous directions and my breathing became weak.

Here I was again, in the same room, same locked door, and same

Dad. Only this time he was furious. Wendy, still, was banging on the door like a maniac and telling Dad to stop.

"Your not aloud to run away!" He yelled kicking me in the temple. I sat limp against the wall with my forever blank look. I didn't dare talk. If I did this would never end.

I saw him reach to the bed side and pull up and ash tray. I sighed, knowing where this was headed. "Open your eyes." Where they closed? Probably.

I weakly opened my eyes he held the tray over my head and dropped all the contents on my pink hair. Some got in my eyes and I tried to rub the stinging sensation away. My hair now had a dull smoky color to it.

He grabbed his knife and started adding cuts to my blooded body.

My throat was dry and it was hard for me to muster up any courage to speak.

But the urge to speak was far more important that courage.

"Dad," my voice was low and croaked. I was astonished to even here a hint of desperation.

"Please, don't...don't hurt Wendy." I asked him again. I said this at the beginning of the beating also and he said-

"Your already taking in your share of the beating and hers altogether. Why the fuck would you think I would hurt her? You think I'm lying?!"

I slowly shook my head. "No sir."

After what seemed like hours my Dad gave up and left the room. I was to weak to leave, to tired. I smiled when Wendy ran in the room. Tears filled her eyes and did little restraint to fall down her cheeks.

"Im okay Wendy." I tried to give a reassured smile only for me to go in a coughing fit and cough up some blood. "N-Natsu..."

I was so tired. I was weak.

He looks down on me like I'm useless.

A liability.

A kid.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. Nor did I realize someone pick me up.

When I awoke I found that I was in a place I was in not long ago. I looked around for any sights of him. "Loki?" I weakly called.

Man, did my voice really sound that bad?

" Natsu! Your awake!" Wendy smiled with red cheeks and bloodshot eyes. "Of course I am. Who would take care of you if I where gone?" I teased.

She giggled. "Wheres Loki?" I asked trying to sit up but almost cried out in pain by the simplest pressure. "He said that he had to go do something." I frowned.

I don't like being in someone's house when there not there. It feels weird. "We'll just leave a note saying we left." I bit my lip when I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood up.

But right when I stood I wobble around and leaned against the wall. "Natsu!" She screamed. "Get back in bed! Are you nuts!? Are you trying to reopen you cuts?" Reopen? I looked down to see bandages all over me and Im only in my boxers. A light blush appeared on my cheeks.

The doors opened and a furious Loki walked into the room. I stared at his eyes. They went beyond anger and hate.

"Wendy-san, leave the room." He stated. She was about to abject until he spoke again. "Don't worry." He stopped in front of me and looked over my broken body. Once he heard the doors close he stared into my eyes. He never to them off.

It was like he was daring me to look away. Daring me to ignore the anger he felt. "Loki-" he took a step forward and lightly kissed my lips. My knees became like jello and I slid down the wall into a seating position.

My blush darkened.

He kneeled down and stared at me again. Searching for any hints of emotion. But I'm a master at hiding emotion.

We could do this all day.

"Natsu," he whispered brushing back some of my smokey bangs.

Is it getting hot in here?

He slightly pushed my legs apart trying not to hurt me, and kneeled between them. Getting even closer to my body.

My heart raced into my chest. He was looking at me like Erza would before she devoured a cake.

His soft hand rubbed my face and then moved down to lift up my chin so I could see him more.

His look never broke.

He leaned down and gently kissed my beaten and bruised lips.

My eyes closed.

He lightly bit onto my lip begging for entrance.

I didn't know why my body was doing what it wanted to. Maybe it was its own little way for payback from me using it as an abuse toy all the time.

My mouth opened and his tongue slithered in. He was warm. Very warm.

With his free hands he started to rub my chest. I don't know how my body stopped hurting but it did.

"Stop." I weakly protested only for it to be ignored. From my chest to my hips. He started rubbing my sides in a circular motion and the kiss seemed to go deeper. My back was pressed against the wall and his tongue started to go at mine.

I lifted my small muscle up and decided to fight back. He hummed into my mouth as his hands went from my hips to my inner thighs. He started to rub there and, to be honest with myself, it felt good.

But I had to push him back. Well at least try.

I lifted up my weak arms and pressed them against his chest. Go away!

My tries did little effort as he started to run the slightly erect member in my boxers.

How come I was getting aroused? I'm not gay!

Well now that I think of it, I didn't try to stop much with Sting either. Great.

"This is wrong." I mumbled as he continued to rub me and explore my mouth. "It doesn't have to be." He broke the kiss and whispered hotly into my ear.

I breathed in fresh air. My mouth partly open, sweat running down my body, and my chest slightly rising and falling back down. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in on what just occurred.

"You look so hot right now." He spoke before nibbling my ear lobe. I opened my eye and tried to move.

Nothing.

No pain, but no motion.

He slowly grabbed at the waist band on my boxers and pulled. He tried to distract me by trailing kisses up my neck to my jaw, but I knew what he was after.

"No." I murmured trying to get him to stop. But for some reason, I felt the need.

The need to be touched.

He stuck his hand down my boxers and gently grabbed my member. I tensed at the touch, and heat came to my face. My eyes where closed and my mouth still partly hung open. I pressed the back of my head against the wall and my breath quickened.

"Please don't make that face," Loki started pulling and pushing my dick.

He then started to rub my sacks.

How did it get to this?

"You look...so... damn... vulnerable." He nipped at my collar bone between words. His hand trailed up to the head where I'm sure the pre-cum is at.

"We- we have to stop."

'No! Don't stop!'

This wasn't right! Why did I even allow him to do it without having to hold me down?!

I fished for his hand and grabbed it from my boxers. His fingers had my seed on them. I gawked at the hand. My mind going elsewhere.

He looked at me lustfully and stuck one finger in his mouth. I watched astonished. He shoved the whole finger inside and sucked on it making a loud slurping noise. He did the same with the other fingers than he leaned forward and shoved his tongue in my mouth.

I could lightly taste the saltiness from my semen.

He moaned into my mouth.

What was I doing again? Oh yeah, stopping him. I broke the kiss and looked to the side. "I can't do this." I whispered.

He came closer to me. "Shhh," he shushed me softly.

"I'll help." He smiled and laid down so he was right in front of my boxers. My eyes widened.

Don't tell me...

He quickly pulled my undergarments down and gazed at my, almost, fully erect penis.

And with no moment hesitation, he shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

My stomach flip flopped and my muscles clenched.

What the fuck!?

While bobbing his head up and down my shaft he rubbed on my balls. Shivers ran up my spine and I grabbed his hair. "L-Loki," I muttered, in the break between pissed and pleasure. He started to moan again and the feeling was killing me!

"S-Stop." I whispered. Slowly giving way to the intense pleasure. "No more. I don't want to do this."

He stopped.

I turned my head back at him to see him unbuckling his belt. My face paled. Don't tell me...

He ripped his pants and underwear off and grabbed my ankles.

Hell to the no!

I squirmed around and tried to kick away but slowly pain surged back within me.

What wonderful timing.

He pushed my back against the floor and,while kissing me, lifted my legs up to my chest. "No! Stop!" My shouts became muffled by his lips. "What's the matter Salamander?" He whispered into my war. I froze.

No way...

He saw my expression and smiled. "The four bigs wouldn't even know what hit them when I fuck you first!" He laughed. I jerked around.

Fuck! This is bad! Real bad!

"Calm down, this'll be nice and quick!" He stuck two fingers in my mouth. I bit down hard on them.

But he only smirked and punched my stomach. I opened my mouth as my sore stomach was punched yet again. I started to have a coughing fit. He used this moment to sit me on his lap. My legs rested over his hips. He yanked my head back and my mouth opened wide. He shoved the fingers in my mouth again and played with my tongue.

His erection throbbed against my ass cheek. "Web youhr doyne iym ganna kiwl yohu."

He laughed and pulled even harder on my hair making my mouth open even wider.

Fuck!

He took the fingers out from my mouth and and went between my legs to get to my ass hole. He used his other hand to hold my chest against his. I dug my nails in his shoulder and tried to weakly push him away.

"This is rape!"

"So?" He smiled mimicking what I said to him when we first met yesterday. I think it was yesterday. I don't really know what time it is.

I glared at him. We both faced each other and those eyes pierced through me. I was stiff and in pain. Not to mention the pain Im going to fell after this.

He leaned in and kissed me. "Sexy." he whispered against my lips. "Gay!" I shouted. He snickered and started biting at my neck. "Fuck! Loki stop that!" I squirmed but was still in his grip. "You love it." He muttered before shoving his finger up my ass.

My nails broke skin.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," I repeated over and over again. I pushed my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes while gritting my teeth.

Then he shoved in another finger. He wiggled it around and I tensed. "Stop!"

He chuckled and pushed in real hard. "Fuck!" I threw my head back.

Pain.

That's all I felt.

My body felt like it could give way any time now.

I rested my head back on his shoulder. "Please," I whispered.

I don't know what made me say that. This wasn't like me. I never said please. I never did any of this.

So way was I doing it now?

'Weak'

"Just stop." I bit my lip. He leaned his head against mines and licked my ear. "I'm glad your Father beats you," he whispered into my ear. I bit my cheeks even harder. "If he never totaled you earlier, this never would have happened."

He laughed while pulling out his fingers.

He pushed me down onto the floor again making my body wince in pain. "I love the noise you make." He shoved his two fingers, the one that plunged into my ass, and put it in my mouth.

I would have gagged if I could.

I lifted my hands and tried to pull them away but I couldn't. Weak.

"Gifted with such sexy noise and you don't even moan." I pulled his finger out and smiled, pinning me. "I'd never moan when your the one I'm riding." I spat at him and he quickly let go of my wrists to wipe his face.

Adrenalin. You've got to love it.

I punched him across the face knocking him off of me. I scrambled around for my boxers and yanked them up me. I opened the door and slammed it shut just in time to! Loki banged against the door as I looked around to see if I could barricade this somehow.

Nope.

"Wendy!" I yelled. She came running over with a worried look. "Natsu! You need slee-"

"Open the front door and stand at the doorway!" I commanded. "Wha- why?"

"Just do it God damn it!" I screamed. She opened the door and light streamed in. It was around the afternoon I guess.

Once she went into the doorway she faced the outside with her back to me. I took a deep breath. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,"

Loki continued to slam his fists against the door. "8,9,"

I ran and I could hear the door crash open.

I had little time.

I scooped up Wendy, receiving a yelp, and ran with her bridal style.

"10!" I screamed running away.

My muscles stretched and pain surged up within me again. I ignored it. I had to endure that pain for now. Endure it!

"Why are we running from Loki-san." She looked at me confused and worried. "He's a vampire." Was my simple answer.

She rolled her eyes.

I ran in all directions in my boxers holding a little girl and a guy that was half naked (shirtless) was chasing us.

Where the fuck are the police?

I smiled when I saw Stings house. I practically broke down his door from knocking and received a glare when the door opened.

I shoved Wendy into his arms.

"Take care of her." I shout while pushing them both inside and closing the door.

I ran again but frowned noticing Loki has caught up with me.

A lot.

My body was slowly giving out but Im not stopping until my body's at its limit.

I saw a small woods and ran inside.

I dodged trees and jumped over roots but then I collapsed.

'Your body is at its limit'

I started sweating and could feel my cuts reopen and blood started to fall. My head was going crazy and my hearted pounded against my chest.

I heard him stop next to me.

"Well lookie here," he said yanking me up by my hair. I didn't protest. I couldn't. My muscles couldn't even twitch. "That hurt you little bitch!" He pulled me up and held me against a tree.

My eyes started to close. "Na, ah, ah." He started lightly slapping my cheek making my eyes open slightly.

He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

Shit.

He held it to my throat.

"If I can't have you first than nobody can." He pressed and blood started to trickle down my neck.

I was weak.

And I was going to die weak.

CLICK!

Loki froze. His eyes wide and his mouth in a line. Me on the other hand looked surprised and terrified.

"Let him go."

I know that voice. I heard it once before.

Gray held a gun up to Loki's head.

Loki lowered the knife and held his hands up. Without the hands to hold me up I fell to the ground. Well, almost.

Gray ran over and caught me just in time. He held me close to his chest, but still pointed the gun to Loki's head. My head rested on his shoulder and my arms hung loosely at my sides. My feet didn't have the strength to hold me up, so all my weight was on him. "W-Wha are you doing?" My voice was low and hoarse. "I said I would protect you when your helpless." I did a small laugh.

Way to much hits.

"Oi!" I heard Sting start running over. I frowned. "Y-You...watch...Wendy." I mumbled trying to move. I felt a hand rest on my back. "Stay still." Gray looked down at me.

And Loki took advantage of that look. He swung at Gray knocking us both down. I rolled away from his hold and lay facing up. Loki walked over to me with a knife in his hands again.

"NATSU!"

"NATSU!"

POW.


	5. Chapter 5

Rain started to pour down on us. It was cold. Chills ran up my spine but I don't think that it came from the rain.

It came from the sight.

"NATSU!"

"NATSU!"

POW.

The sound echoed in my ears, no, not echoed, rang.

Yeah, it rang in my ear.

Blood was splattered on my face. Not my blood, no, it wasn't my blood.

Not my blood.

It was a teens blood. But not just any teen. One of my first friends in this school, that teen. His blood was all over me. It dripped from the top of my face to my bandaged chest. Both of our bloods mixed together.

My eyes where wide with horror and my mouth was slightly opened. My shoulders shook and my left eye twitched.

My throat was like the Sahara. Hot and dry. My bottom lip trembled and I stuck my hand out.

A body kneeled in front of me.

Loki's body.

My mouth opened but no words could come out. It's like my world stopped, my brain was off and useless. I didn't know anything.

But I did, I just couldn't muster up the courage.

I was afraid.

I was afraid for no answer.

What if there was no answer? I can't handle that. I can't.

"L-Loki?" I spoke below a whisper. If he didn't reply I could tell myself that he didn't hear me.

I guess he didn't.

"Loki." I said a little louder but my voice cracked at the end.

Still no answer.

I struggled to lift my hand and covered my mouth. My entire body was trembling.

Sting was next to me shaking me, calling me, telling me to snap out of it.

Or so I've been told.

I didn't hear anything. I guess you could say that I was in shock.

But I knew I was far beyond shock.

I was terrified. I am terrified.

"Loki." His body fell into a sleeping position. That's it, he's sleeping. Arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace.

Rain washed away some of the red on my body and it sunk into the soil. Sting shoved his face into my shoulder. I don't know it he was crying or not. A few sobs escaped his lips.

Gray walked over to Loki and dragged him away.

That wasn't the last time I saw Loki.

I snapped out of my own world. My body seemed to work again. "LOKI!" I screamed and tried to chase after him only for me to be dragged back. Sting cried into my back as I continued to weakly try and pull out from his grasp.

"Let me go!" I yelled but stopped fighting back. I slumped back and felt Sting tighten his grip on me.

"I hoped this wouldn't happen," he mumbled. "How you of all people, have to catch his eye."

I looked up at the sky.

It was already dark out?

A dark blue.

Like Grays eyes.

The cold rain ran down my cheeks. I gently closed my eyes. I was tired. So tired.

"He's loyal, protective, strong, but sometimes-" he stopped himself.

"You can't tell anyone about this." He said in a serious tone. I frowned, but I couldn't tell anyone.

It wasn't Grays fault for Loki death.

It's mine.

If I wasn't weak, if I wasn't bad, I'm positive this never would have happened.

It's all my fault.

And I can't go to jail. I can't leave Wendy. She'll be stuck with Dad.

"Fine." I mutter and got a tensed hug in response.

"Natsu I-"

"Natsu." Gray came back with his shirt covered in blood. "What?" I snapped. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Rage filled within me.

I was a volcano. I've been sleeping. I've been keeping all my emotions inside all my fuckin life. I've been ignoring, I've been keeping a blank face to stay from breaking. To not get hurt. To not feel anything.

But I'm broken.

I'm hurt.

I feel everything!

I shot up and glared at him. "Do I look okay!? I just saw one of my friends get shot! Right in front of my face!" I clenched my fist and the rain seemed to poor harder down on all of us.

"He's," I took a step closer to him. "He's!" I placed my hand to head. It was pounding. Everything is pounding.

"He's dead! And he-"

"He-" I stumbled back. Slowly my vision blurred and I felt weak again.

Black.

That's all I saw. No fiery eyes. No ice. Nothing. Nothing but darkness.

I wondered aimlessly into it. I knew something was wrong, that I shouldn't be there but, I didn't know what.

I was alone.

"OI!?" I yelled to see if anyone was around.

Then I heard it.

A gunshot.

The scene changed and I was in the rain in a dense forest. I felt watched. Like someone was breathing down my neck.

My body tensed.

I hesitantly turned around and there it was. There he was.

"L-Loki?" I whisper.

Blood escaped the cracks of his mouth and there was a hole near his chest. He hid his face and slouched.

He muttered under his breath.

I bit my lip and ran up to him, wrapping my arms around the figure. "Loki." He whimpered.

That's when I felt it. A stabbing sensation in my chest.

Blood was all over me.

I opened my eyes and noticed my heavy breathing. I was about to put my hand to my chest to feel my heart race but I still couldn't move.

Why? Why did this have to happen? What did i do to deserve this? What did anyone do?

I weakly turned my head to the side and saw a sleeping face next to me. I instantly blushed.

What was Sting doing in the same bed as me?

His face was peaceful. His hair was messy, but in a cute way, and some bangs hung over his face. He snored lightly and his mouth held a small smile.

Now that I think of it. Where the fuck am I?

I didn't want him to think I was staring at him so I turned my head.

Another face.

Grays mouth was in a fine line and his sleeping face looked...bored.

Like he was having the same old dream or something.

He yawned and flopped his leg over me and rested his hand on my stomach. He nestled his head in the crook of my neck and I felt his chilled breath reach my overly hot skin.

Then I felt arms wrap around me from the other side into a bear hug. I almost gasped.

Almost.

Stings lips where at my ear and his body pressed against my side.

Was this really happening?

Slowly Grays hand rubbed at my abs. "Really? In your sleep?" I whispered. Sting, not to be outdone even if he was asleep and had no clue of what was going on, started to talk in his sleep.

"Natsu," he murmured hotly into my ear.

If I could move, I would have.

"Oi, Sting." I spoke. "Oi!" He took back the hand that was over me and rubbed his eye sleepily. A grin spread across his lips.

I frowned at him. "Your enjoying this aren't you?" I ask.

He only went back to hugging me and hummed in my ear. "Hey, don't go back to sleep!"

"Shh," did he just shush me!? I was about to tell him off until he kissed my cheek. "Let's just let the moment last." He kissed down my neck. Then he did a light laugh. "What?" I asked.

"Laxus is going to be pissed. You missed school yesterday. That means that it adds to next week." I groan. "Really?" I whined. "Hey, it could be worse."

"How?"

"Gajeel could join the game." He sounded stern. As if the happy playful Sting a seconded ago vanished. "Who's that?"

Sting sighed against my skin, and without permission, pulled my arm over his shoulder and rested his head on my chest. "He's the fourth big."

I rolled my eyes. "What's this 'The Four Big' shit anyway?" He looked up at me with his eyes shocked for a moment.

"The Four Bigs are at the top of the food chain. Most of the nerds number us at 1 being the highest and so on." I nod showing I understood some. Weird though, the four bigs huh?

"I'm a number 3. Gray is 4, Gajeel 2, and number one is-"

"Laxus." I interrupted him already knowing the answer. He frowned at that. "Yes."

"And another thing you should know Natsu," he continued. I could feel his body tremble slightly and his hug tighten. "You can't trust nobody."

"Nobody? What about you and Gray?"

Did I just say that? Did I really just say that? For one: Stings been trying to have sex with me and Gray just killed someone earlier tonight.

"You can't trust us. Well, not now," Sting said looking a little down. He snuggled up and started stealing my body heat. "But right now, I'm tired. So lets go back to sleep.." He said while yawning. "Oi Sting?"

Sting hummed in response while still keeping his eyes closed.

"T...hanks...for...for everything." I rested my head on the pillow and tried to hide my blush. My eyes were closed but I could still feel his smile against my skin. "Thank you to Natsu."

I didn't understand it then.

I woke up by the sound of an alarm clock. It was super dark. I weakly lifted my arm and started feeling for it. For some strange reason it felt different. But then again, I'm tired. When I tried to push the button I realized I was way to far off so I rolled over some pillows and smashed my fist against it. With a sigh I shoved my face into the pillow I was on.

Then the pillow hugged me.

I jerked back from surprise and landed on another pillow. "Ouch, Natsu!" The pillow groaned as I sat on it. "Wha?!"

Then lights flickered on and it blinded me for a moment. After they adjusted I saw a shirtless Gray to my left, a shirtless Sting under me, and a shirtless Me.

Really, what was up with people and shirts?

"Oh, sorry guys." I said slowly getting up from bed. The pressure on my feet made me sway for a moment but I realized if I fell, someone's defiantly going to catch me. "Sting," I called. He perked up from his pillow, with his eyes half closed. Gray somehow slept through me practically sleeping on him.

"Do you have a shower?"

It was a dumb question. I know.

"No, we don't have a bathroom either. We shit in the yard." He spoke sarcastically. I crossed my arms. "It's right next to my closet." He pointed before resting his head again.

Woe, his own bathroom in his room.

Sweet.

I walk in and LOCK the door behind me. Don't need peeping Toms. The bathroom was an average size with white tiled floors and a clear glass door as a shower curtain.

I stepped inside the shower and close the door. I thought I heard something but I shrugged it off. Turning the shower on I sighed in relief. The warm water was really good right now. My body might feel warm but I'm cold. Looking down i notice red water drain away. Then last nights occurrences flooded back into my memory.

I slapped my hand over my mouth and used the other to push against the wall to keep myself up. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

I can't believe it, I won't.

Grabbing shampoo I squirted the blue substance into my hand. It smelt like blueberries and watermelon. So in other words, it smelt like Sting. I rubbed it into my hair and started to massage my scalp. The feeling was so...good. Without realizing it I rubbed the back of my neck. The water washed the foamed away.

I usually think while I'm in the shower. And all I was thinking about was how Dad was going to react when me and Wendy come back after school today.

Wendy.

I almost slipped at JUST REMEMBERING Wendy. Before I did anything I jumped out of the shower, leaving it running, and swiped a towel and wrapped it around my waist.

I opened the door with a bang and ran over to the bed looking for Sting. Why wasn't he there!?

Gray stood up from the bed with a surprised and worried look.

I started pulling at my hair. Im such a horrible brother! How could I forget about her!?

"Na," I heard a gulp. "Natsu?" I turned around and smiled. "Sting! Where's Wendy!?" I asked. He just ignored me and stared at me. "What? Is there something wrong?" I looked behind me thinking he was gazing at something. But when I turned back his lips met mine. I backed away only to still have him kiss me and we back into a wall. Or so I thought a wall.

Heat rushed to my face.

"Why are you all wet Natsu?" Gray asked from behind me while gliding his fingers above the loose towel that hung at my hips.

I was about to answer that, somehow forgetting that Sting was still biting at my lip, and opened my mouth to talk.

How!?

Stings tongue shot into my mouth and searched every known and unknown. Every now and then it slid over mine and I tensed. "Sting," I called muffled from the mouth take over. He opened his eyes and backed away blushing. "W-What?" He asked not looking directly at me.

I smirked. "Oh, I'm that hot?" I ask myself but then stopped tormenting them. "Where's Wendy!?" I walked up to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "I told you to watch her and you followed me. Is she okay?" I continued to ask question after question after question. He rolled his eyes and covered my mouth.

"Wendy's sleeping in the guest room. No she does not know what happened to Loki and she's perfectly fine."

Phew.

"O-Okay," I took his hand away and headed back to the bathroom. "I'm going to finish washing myself now." I opened the door.

"You smell fine already."

I blushed and closed the door.

'Gays.'

After my shower I had to borrow some clothes from Sting and Wendy-shocking how Sting has a sister-borrowed clothes from Chelia or whatever her name is.

Right now us three where walking to school. Me in the middle.

I know I should be runnin far away as possible from them right now but I feel...safe around them.

Before we even stepped inside the school I felt something pull me back. Gray and Sting stopped a couple steps after that and turned around to see me missing.

Fuck.

I was dragged into the bushes and thrashed trying to break free from the hold but stopped when I heard it say this. "I'm a rapist!"

I sighed and crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Cana, cut the bull." I muttered into her hand. She took it away and swung an arm around me. "Your never fun." She said while taking a HUGE gulp of her 'water'

"Your never sober!"

She laughs and leans against me.

I hate it when she's drunk. What's she even doing here anyway!? "You lost?" I looked at her. Why was she dressed like a slut. "Did you hear da rumors?" She asked smiling weirdly. I shook my head. "Well," she said before looking around and shoving her face in my ear. (Literally)

"Leo and Lucy." My face paled. Don't tell me she-

"They both had sex the other day but said that I shouldn't tell nobody cus I walkin in on them."

I covered my mouth and sat down against a brick wall by the school gate, still hidden in the shrubs.

She throttled over and sat next to me. She handed me her drink and I gladly took it.

How the hell could Lucy do this to me? How could Leo have sex with my girlfriend!?

I took an even bigger gulp than Cana and soon regretted it. If you even smell what Cana drinks you might get drunk, never mind that huge sip. She leaned her head against my shoulder. "I'm sorry Natsu." She spoke.

I put on my blank face even though every time I drink I become a big baby. It's a curse. I over exaggerate. ALOT!

"I'm fine."

She looked at me with sad eyes. Out of all my friends at the other school, she was one of my best friends. Her, Erza, and Juvia. And truth be told, there probably the only girls I've never banged either.

"No your not." She stated kneeling and looking me over. She gasped when she saw the marks on my neck. "It's not what it looks like-" I tried to tell her but she already lifted up my shirt and stared at my bruised stomach and chest.

"Why don't you tell anyone!?"

Here we go again. She always does this. And I always tell her the same thing. "Because of Wendy!" I shout. She froze for a second, this being the first time I shout in front of her, but soon got over it. "Doesn't she hate it too!? Why do you stay with that man when all he does is beat the shit out of you!? Don't you want to protect Wendy after what happened to-"

I panicked and hugged her to my chest. Her legs kneeling and between mine. "Don't ever talk about that." I shake. "Don't you ever talk about Romeo to win over an argument!" I held her tighter.

My face was on her shoulder and I hated myself.

Weak. I'm so weak and stupid.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed. "I'm sorry I brought it up Natsu." She murmured.

"I do want to protect her," I said still hiding my face from her view after the hug broke.

"I, I would risk everything to keep her safe. And I hate, I hate how she's cursed with this family. How she's with him as a father and her as a mother and me as a stupid brother. She deserves better than that. She's better than that!"

I hung my head and stared at the ground.

"But if I where to tell anyone," I grabbed handfuls of my hair. "They'd take her away," my voice was brought down low and distant like. "How would I protect her? How will she, How will I live with myself!?" It was more like me asking questions to myself than her.

"NATSU!"

"NATSU!"

My head shot up and the two stopped not long after. They both just stared at me in disbelief and horror. "W-What?" I asked then noticed my voice.

Don't tell me I'm-

"Why?" Sting walked over to me and felt my face. I looked at him with a hurt expression. Not by him or Gray, but by everything else. I grit my teeth and hung my head. "Natsu," he called but I still hid my face in shame and humiliation. "Natsu," he said louder before using both of his hands to lift my face up. His thumb rubbed my cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

That one question. Why was I crying?

Because I've decided.

"I'm going to tell on my dad." I whispered. Cana frowned next to me. "What about Wendy?" My heart shattered. I hoped she wouldn't have asked, because maybe that wouldn't remind me of what I was loosing.

My reason for life.

I mustered up a smile while Sting still held my face. "She'll be taken to a better place."

More tears filled my vision making it hard to see. But I refuse to shed anymore tears in front of them. "She'll have b-better friends, better parents and maybe the parents will already have a child so they can protect he-" he pulled my face forward like what I did with Cana.

"Shut-up." He said calmly. "Your not going to tell anyone, but your not going to get hurt anymore. if I have to do something I will. Are you listening Natsu?" I sobbed in his chest and hugged him back.

So much was happening. So much and I hated it.

Cheated on, abused, harassed, guilty, and terrified.

I don't want to let her go. Not again. I can't loose another. I can't.

I gripped the back of his shirt and let it all out.

All those times I've been beaten.

All those times I've been mocked.

All those times I've been neglected.

All those times I've wanted to cry but plastered a blank look on my face to keep from hurting.

But I can't do it no more.

The big dam that held all of my unshed tears for years and years, has finally broke. Now all that emotion is crashing down on me squishing me until I'm no more.

Sting ran his fingers through my hair and shushed me like a mother would to a crying baby. "Natsu calm down, you've been through a lot lately."

His words did no help. In fact, his reassuring words made me feel worse. I shut my eyes tightly in attempt to stop crying but instead my cries became louder.

I guess I just needed to hug something. And that something was him.

"Natsu please." He begged but I couldn't help it. I couldn't build back the dam with all this water flushing out.

He pulled me back and I hid my face behind my hair. "Look at me Natsu." He demanded. I looked up at him. I don't know what I looked like; red eyes, tear marks.

But I know that the look I gave him hurt. He pushed my bangs up and my entire face was shown. He put on a weak smile as he used his free hand to wipe away some tears.

"Don't cry. It doesn't suit a cute face like yours."

I tried to keep from smiling but failed.

Then arms picked me up bridal style. it wasn't Sting, but Gray. "You should get some rest." He spoke never keeping his eyes off of our surroundings. "But I already missed school yesterd-" he just walked ignoring me completely.

"N-Natsu!" Cana called still stunned. "I'll call you later!" I shouted to her as her and Stings figures slowly disappear. "So where are you taking me?" I ask as I realized he was still holding me in the middle of the halls. Nobody was out but it still was embarrassing.

"Somewhere where I know your safe." Was his simple reply. "Aren't you trying to...you know...win the game." I mumbled the last part.

He didn't reply.

And I don't know why that made me sad. What if he was only protecting me so he could keep me for himself? What if he was like Loki and played me blind. Maybe that's what happens when you trust someone.

I never trust anybody, so why did I trust Loki?

I think Sting was right.

This school does change people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this might be a little short but look a suit as a extra chapter to move things along.**

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I did. I guess crying has that effect on people.

Cry.

Haven't done that in a while.

I felt chilly. I wasn't cold or anything, just chilly. Everything, what should I do?

A part of me wants to keep Wendy safe, to keep her away from any harm. Including my Dad. And even if I can't see Wendy, as long as she's safe, I guess I'm fine.

But the other parts telling me I won't be fine. That I already lost something important to me and that I wouldn't want to loose it again.

Not again.

I had the sudden urge to wake up and my eyelids opened slowly.

The room I was in was dull looking. And it has stacks of boxes and boxes all over. Where the hell?

I stirred around and looked up.

Gray.

His legs were bent but I was still between them and I rested against his chest with his arms around me.

Gray didn't change the way from where he was looking to see me. He just stared at the door, daring for someone to barge in on us.

'Protector'

"Gray," I mumbled. He slowly looked down at me, and for once, his eyes where soft. I felt like I could just melt in his hold right now.

What did I just think?

'Nothing'

I hated how I was about to ask this but I want to know if...if he's the enemy. "Are you playing the game?" His soft eyes blinked and he held me tighter to him. He was directly behind me. "I am, but then I'm not."

Great. That explains everything.

"Natsu," his rather hot breath warmed me up starting with the back of my neck. I didn't notice myself lean back so the warmth could continue doing what it was doing.

"Do you hate me?" He asks.

That stumped me.

Even though he always pops out of nowhere and scares the shit out of me, even though his killed someone that..., I still, for some reason I just-

"No."

I spoke before anything. I don't want to like him though. I don't want to like anyone in this hell hole but, somehow I can't just not trust them.

Why is that?

How was it that on the first day I hated them and now, now I like them?

His arms rubbed the side of mines and that added to the hot feeling. I closed my eyes.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I nodded and right after that he turned me around so that I was facing him.

How did he do that with ease?

His hands patrolled up and down my arms and then to my chest. He pulled me closer and hotly blew onto me.

God how does that feel so good?

My eyes begged to be open but I kept them closed. I don't need to ruin this hot feeling-

Suddenly the warmth came to my lips. The hands that where once on my arms where behind my back slowly pushing me forward.

But he didn't need to push,

Damn hormones.

I leaned in and brought us so close that our chests where touching. I glided my arms over his shoulders and hugged him around his head, still kissing.

He lightly bit on my lip begging for entrance to a place he's been once before. Against my wishes I acted on my own and opened it just enough for him to slide into me.

I don't know what really was happening, maybe still a little coocoo for coco puffs from Cana's drink, or I really wanted to do it.

We both pulled back for air and as we did he stared at me.

Those big, blue, eyes. There like a gateway to something...big. And I just couldn't find myself not liking those eyes.

He smiled at me and whispered into my ear. "Stick out your tongue."

?

What was that going to do? I arched my brow but did it anyway, while closing my eyes of course.

Then a tugging sensation came to me. I opened one eye to see the most erotic thing, in my opinion.

He was sucking on my tongue like a little kid would to a lollipop.

I pushed us even closer so the feeling Im getting gets better.

Am I high?

I wrap my legs around his waist and pulled my muscle back. A string, just like before, of saliva was the only thing that told me I just did what I think I just did.

His hands cupped my cheeks and he rubbed just under my eye.

Why was I wanting this? Why do I feel the need to be touched...by him?

He pulled my head forward and gently kissed me on the lips. With his fingers he rubbed the side of my head and my eyes fluttered closed from the wonderful feeling.

This felt so...right, so good.

"Natsu," he whispered against my lips. "You can't trust me." He continued before running his fingers from around my, now loose, collar. Slowly he unbuttoned my shirt and I didn't seem to care.

"I can trust who I want to trust." Was my reply.

I want to trust him. I want to trust Sting. And I will.

Hopefully, it isn't shattered like the last time.

His hands rubbed on my stomach and he stared to me just like Loki did. Searching for emotion, but today, I've been having trouble hiding it, so he smiled once he saw my expression to his cold, yet hot touch.

"I don't want you to hate me Natsu," he commented while sucking on the neck that was starting to heal.

I won't!

"Your in a depressed state and I don't need to take advantage of that. And I think that chicks drink got to you."

Wasn't he the one that kissed me first?

"B-B-"

He placed a cold finger to my lips. "I," he stopped himself and glared at the floor. "Just go back to sleep." I wanted to protest but when he hugged me I felt weak, but in a good way.

Is that possible?

"Gray," I whispered into his ear. He hummed while hugging me. "I would trust my life with you."

He said something back but I guess I already drifted off to sleep.

Sleep in his arms.

After a while I woke up again in the same room, in the same position. "Gray?" I called while rubbing my eye. "Yes Natsu." He answered. My eyes widened.

"Did you take a nap?" He sounded tired. Don't tell me he was up the whole time while I slept.

He shook his head.

"I need to watch to see if anyone tries to come after you until this game ends."

Why did my chest just hurt? Like a stab right through the heart. What's happening to me?

I've never felt like this before. Like, hurt, but not physical hurt.

Wait, I remember feeling like this now.

"Why where you crying?" He asked out of the blue. I hugged him tighter at the memory. "It...Cana...I had some alcohol and...I remembered something." I couldn't bring up the memory. It's painful.

"Natsu," he pulled me back and stared at me again. "Please tell me what happened." He begged.

I bit my lip.

I'm weak.

So weak that I couldn't even protect him.

"He died because of me." I whispered. I hung my head remembering. I couldn't even-

"Natsu." He hugged me and I shoved my face in his shoulder. "How was it your fault?"

My stomach burned like the acid inside was turning against me. My vision blurred again but I rapidly blinked away the tears. "I don't want to talk about it." I muttered.

The sensual feeling I just felt vanished.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it you don't need to tell me." He said while twirling me around again and hugged me.

I smiled knowing he wasn't a persistent bitch like Lucy. She, no matter how many times I told her it hurt, made me tell her no matter what I said.

"Thanks Gray."

"Natsu," He called holding me tightly. "I've been wanting to-"

The doors flew open and a angry fat jumpsuit wearing teacher stared at us.

"No sex!" He yelled at us. I sweat dropped. "Oi, Oi-"

"I will not allow intercorse to be made as long as I'm a teacher!"

Oh really? Well your doing a pritty damn bad job at keeping up to your promise! I almost got raped how many times!?

"Hey, aren't you that new kid? You've been skipping gym class for the past three days!" I tensed. My mouth opened but was covered by Grays hand. "He is terribly sorry Mr. Bernier. He will start going to gym class as soon as it starts." He gave a reassuring smile towards me and I nodded.

"Well, he better not miss it tomorrow, or both your asses are mine!"

I jerked back by instinct as the door slammed shut.

"Well that was-"

The door opened again. "Get out here now maggots!"

Wow, that's all I have to say.

Wow.


	7. Chapter 7

**I did this chapter mainly to show you how close Wendy and Natsu are as brother and sister and to make the story not predictable.**

**Enjoy my children :D**

"I'm telling you Natsu! It was a accident!" I scoffed at Lucy from the other side of the cell phone line. "Oh let me guess! You tripped or fell and ended up landing on his dick? Or even better! He drugged you!"

Once school ended I threw up. Then I called Lucy.

Right when she picked up she pretended as if nothing happened and acted normal.

"Natsu! You know I love you! Why are you over reacting? Don't tell me you drank. Im comming over-"

"No." Was my stern answer. "I don't want you coming over at all, or any time for the matter."

"What's wrong with you? You spend like four days in the school and you already changed on me?"

"At least I'm not cheating on you." I spat while glaring at various objects about the room visualizing them as her. "Wow, how many times do I have to say it was an accident! Normally you would've forgiven me on the spot. You've chang-"

"So what if I 'changed.'" I said mimicking her voice. "But now I realized how much of a bitch you are. Did you ever think I changed for the good? That maybe I'm better off? No. Because my prissy blond chick don't care about fuckin shit!" I yelled into the phone standing up from the bed.

The other side was quiet. Like she was processing what I just served.

"I do care about you Natsu. I love you." She whispered into the phone.

I frowned.

She was right, normally I would have just not cared and later on fuck some other chick to get back at her but, now, I feel pissed for some reason.

"Now if only I felt the same way back." I replied while hanging up the phone. I tossed the object onto my bedside and laid down on the bed. Gazing up at the ceiling like I always did.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked out loud to myself.

'''I did what's right. I have no regrets.'''

My heart stopped at the memory of that voice. How it was dim and beaten.

I rise my hand to cover my mouth and close my eyes tightly. But as I do that the image of his limp body in my arms continuously pops up.

And when I opened my eyes I saw them.

Bluish black teary eyes stared at me.

I quickly sat up and reached my hand out only to grab air.

Nothing but air.

Slowly recoiling it back I rub the side of my neck where the scar is. It reminds me every day of the mistake I made long ago.

"Weak." I whisper to myself. "Too young," I continue. "Longer life."

Worry rose deep within me and i felt the urge to panic.  
I shook the thought out of my head.

"Wendy!" I shout. "Yeah Natsu?" She called back. I smiled, relived. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" I open the door and lean against the frame. I could already see the sad look on her face. "Sure Natsu." She replied low.

She walked out from the room already with her shoes on and stared at me. "It wasn't your fault you know," she walked over and hugged me.

I did this rarely but she knew, that when I suggested a walk, that we where both headed to the same place.

The graveyard.

"I might have been only three or two but I saw it happen. It's fuzzy but I know that it wasn't your fault."

I rubbed the back of her head. "C'mon Wendy. Lets go." I held out my hand and she took it with a sigh.

Once we reached the bottom of the steps we bumbed into Dad.

"Just going for a walk." I murmured. He grunted in response and pushed past us.

Before leaving I looked around to make sure that nobody was looking and reached into our little cookie jar. It wasn't filled with the tasty treats but money. "Natsu." Wendy whisper shouted at me.

I smiled timidly at her and dragged her out the door.

We both where now walking down the sidewalk in silance. Once in a while she would glance at me and look back to where she was headed.

"Oi Natsu look!" She pointed running ahead of me a little. I smiled as she asked, while running, if we could have some ice cream.

But soon my smile faded as I saw a speeding car coming down a one way.

My feet acted on its own and sprang foreword somehow catching up with her and grabbed her out of the way.

My back banged into the curb but I didn't seem to care at the moment. My arms wrapped protectively around the shocked tween and my breathing became uneven.

We both watched as the car flew past us and took a sharp turn.

"Don't run off ahead like that ever again Wendy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" She giggled lightly but that made my frown deepen.

She could've died just now and she's laughing!

"Wendy! You could've gotten injured! Or worse!" My voice cracked.

"But I'm not." She calmly spoke while rubbing my cold arms. "I'm right here." She smiled reassuring me. We both stood up and dusted off the imaginary dust on us. Looking at each other we both laughed as we did the same thing at the same time.

"Soo...are we still going to get ice cream?" She asked hopefully. I sighed and draped my arm across her shoulder. "Well you did risk your life to get it so might as well not waste the back pain." I grinned.

To be honest, we've never actually eaten ice cream before. I guess me and Wendy never got around to it or had the money. But I know how much she's always wanted to try it so I took some money from our savings and brought her here.

We opened the door and waited in line.

My. Jaw. Dropped.

Why was the priceable behind the cash register!?

Once he noticed me he smiled and waved. "New Meat!" He called.

I sweat dropped. Wendy cocked her brow at me in confusion and wonder of how I know the ice cream man. I bet she's thinking I went ahead and already had tasted ice cream without her. "My principle." I whispered still quite shocked.

He walked around from the counter and stopped in front of us. Bending down he smiled at Wendy. "Why hello little girl. Are you this young mans girlfriend." Wendy blushed ferociously while I felt as if my eyes would pop out from its sockets.

What did he think I was a pedifile or something!?

"This little girl here is my SISTER." I stretched the word out wearing an awkward smile. He did a simple 'Oh' and left it at that. "So what did you come here for?" I was about to reply until he threw his hands into the air.

"Oh silly me! You must be here for some ice creeeeeeam!"

He grabbed us both by the wrists and dragged us closer to the front desks. He ran to the other side and smiled at us.

"So what would you like?" He asked expecting me and Wed to smile and state out favorite flavor like our name. "What do you recommend?" I asked.

He frowned and stared at me.

"*STARE*" Wendy looked up at me with a terror filled expression and I noticed her scoot a little closer to me.

"Um, Mr-"

"Have you ever had ice cream before?" He continued to stare.

Was it that noticeable?

Then again, in sure people don't ask 'what do you recommend?'

That was dumb of me.

"Nope." Wendy answered for me with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. "Why, there's no need for that hun, listen here," he pulled out two cups and placed them on the counter. "I'm going to give you," he looked around the deserted store. "My secret flavor."

My face paled.

That did not sound right...

But Wendy seemed to not care and suddenly was interested in what the 'flavor' was.

"Really!?" She beamed. I smiled weakly. "Yes!" Then he walked into the back of his store and came back with a large golden container.

He scooped up what seemed to be like two gold pieces of ice cream and neatly placed it in the cups.

I might have never tasted it before, but I've never seen, golden ice cream.

57% of me wondered if it was safe.

He stabbed two spoons inside of it and handed it down to us.

Wendy eagerly took a bite and froze.

I grew worried and kneeled down in front of her. "Wendy!" I shouted.

She looked at me with wide eyes with the spoon still in her mouth. She then scooped up some from my cup and shoved it into my mouth.

Mind blowing, taste bud loving, magical, tasty, wonderfully awesome-

"This," I whispered, also with the spoon in my mouth. "Is the most awesome thing I've ever come in contact with." Wendy nodded agreeing all the way.

At the same time both of our heads turn to see Bob smiling at us like a fangirl would to a shirtless guy with a six pack on his six pack.

"How much?" I asked blushing slightly. He waved us away. "It's on the house." I shook my head.

I felt kinda bad.

"But its your secret flavor..." I trailed off when he started to stare at me weirdly again. "C'mon Wendy, time to go." I say grabbing her wrist that held the spoon and walked out of the store. "Thanks Mr. Bob...sir..." I added as we continued to walk down the sidewalk. Wendy hummed every time she took a bite and I ended up giving her mine once she finished.

She protested and said that I should finish what I started but I ended up talking her into eating it.

Like I always do.

"This is wonderful!" She said while taking another bite. I ruffled her hair. "Glad you like it." I smiled.

She stopped eating and smiled back at me.

But then we both stopped once we reached a gate. She devoured the rest of the cream and dumped the cup and spoon in the trash.

We where there.

At the graveyard.

I stretched my hand out from my side and soon her hand intertwined with mines.

Here goes nothing.

We pushed the gates open and walked more.

This is where he was buried.

Romeo.

We both come here once in a while and sit by the grave. Sometimes I come alone and talk to the stone as if it where him.

I tell stories, what's going on, everything, but it always ends up coming back to me apologizing.

We reached the grave and stared at it.

'Romeo Dragneel

1991-2004

A son, a hero, and a brother.'

I sat down in my usual spot and reread it over and over again.

Sometimes I have these dreams of me and him as kids again. We'd be playing and taking care of Wendy just like any other day. But then I'd wake up and realize that it was just another heart breaking dream.

"Hey Rome," I weakly smiled as Wendy tried not to cry. She hugged me and I held her tight.

Weak.

"We...we really miss you bro." I looked up at the sky.

It was a sunny and bright day today. Birds chirped and flew high in the sky. "Life's different with you gone," a cool breeze passed by us and a chill ran up my spine. Leaves rustled and blew them past us.

"Thanks again...Romeo." I frowned looking back down at the ground.

Wendy sat between my legs and snuggled up against me. I run my hands through my hair to try to make her sleep.

I always felt weird talking to him with someone listening. It's hard to tell stories like that.

Once I heard her soft snoring I smiled again. "Rome, I'm...stumped." I said looking back at the stone. "I...I don't know what's right anymore." I clenched my fists lightly but then calmed down. "Why couldn't you have just let me go?" I asked biting at my lip. "You...you had it all...the girls...the grades...the attention, but you gave it all up! For me!?" I pointed to myself.

"I'm so sorry." I shoved my hands in my face.

Weak, liability, spineless.

"I'm so sorry..." Another gust of wind blew past me and I shuddered. Rome died when I was ten and when Wendy was three.

But he didn't just die.

He was murdered.

"Rome," I rubbed my eyes and fought the tears away. "I miss you so damn much, you know that? You where my...my big brother and...and-"I stopped myself.

I wanted to hide in a shrub, curl up, and stay there till I rot.

Taking a deep breath I reread the name.

Romeo.

Romeo.

"Natsu?"

Romeo.

"Natsu."

Romeo.

"Natsu!"

I looked behind me and slightly smiled. "Hey Sting." I said while turning back to the grave. He sat beside me and I saw his eyes move with the words then widen at the end.

He looked at me in disbelief then back at the grave to make sure he read it right. "This kid...died when he was 13?" He asked low and in a hush voice. I nodded.

It was quiet.

I weakly smiled.

Romeo was the best.

"He used to be my big brother." I whispered. I could see him tense up and look down at the ground. "He...was?"

"Yup," I said leaning back and laying down on the grass, while scooting Wendy off my lap and neatly placing her head on my coat.

The sun shined down on us three and warmed us up.

"He was an awesome brother." I continued. Sting cocked his brow and wore a small smirk. "Oh really? Awesomer than you are to Wendy?" I also tensed but kept the smile on. "I can never be as awesome as he was to me to Wendy. That's impossible."

There was more silence after that.

But then Sting broke it.

"What happened to him?" He quietly asked.

I knew this question was coming eventually but some how I still wasn't prepared for it.

I didn't want to tell him how weak I am. But I know that there bound to know someday.

"He got murdered." I replied sitting up. I sighed and reached into my pocket to pull out a cigarette. While I was fishing around for my lighter Sting ripped it out from my mouth. "That's bad for you." I snatched it away and smiled.

"So?" I lit it up and took it in.

I blew it out and watched the smoke rise up and pollute the air.

Sting took it from my mouth again and put it in his. He smiled after he puffed out smoke as well.

I grabbed it back and rolled my eyes. "Mine." I said while twiddling it in my fingers. He crawled over and was inched away from my face. He pulled out the cancer stick and said against my lips: "Mine."

He leaned in and kissed me.

I blushed.

Once he leaned back I saw the cigarette in his mouth. "You little cheat." I slowly stood up and tackled him. Straddling him I grabbed the cigarette and plucked only into my mouth in victory.

Well, not exactly.

He pulled me down and stared into my eyes lustfully. My throat was dry and my lips twitched begging for physical contact.

I really want him to kiss me right now.

My eyes widened when I realized what I just said.

Hello!? Crazy Natsu!

He slipped it out from my mouth and crushed it (WITH HIS HANDS! WTF?!) and pulled me even closer. Our noses touched and we both watched to see who would make the first move.

"Sti-" he yanked the shirt I was wearing down and our lips smashed together. It was aggressive and passionate.

He bit onto my lip as his legs wrapped around my waist to pull me down more. My mouth opened and his tongue slithered in.

"Sting," I tried to speak with him in my mouth. "We need to stop..."

I don't need weirdos watching us.

If...this continued...that is.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled up breaking us up for air. "I don't want...anyone to see..." I stopped talking when I saw his face pale.

"What is it-"

I was pulled up from behind and braced myself for an upcoming attack.

None.

I opened my tightly closed eyes and stared at the sight before me.

A taller teen that was built with long black hair held me up over the ground. He had piercings and stuff and had this 'I'm a badass' look to him.

"Um...hi?"

He ignored me and turned to Sting...still holding me above the ground.

"Is he new?" He asked and soon after that my face paled as well.

Don't tell me he's...

"He's um...my cousin?"

Don't state it like a question idiot!

"Oh?" He said smiling as he looked over my body.

"I've never made out with a cousin before," Sting face palmed himself. "Oi, pinkett, wanna be my cousin?"

My jaw dropped again and my face was as red as an apple.

"I uh, I-I-" there where no words that came to mind. "You can't ask someone to be your cousin!" Sting stood up and snatched me away like a little girl would to a doll.

Why God?

My back was to his chest and my arms where above his as they wrapped around me.

"Fine, I won't ask." He said while using Stings arms against him by pulling them making me crash into him.

Ouch, by the way...

Gajeel lifted my chin up and smirked down at me. "So your the Salamander I've heard so much about." I tightly held my eyes closed and waited for anything.

He pulled me and, and, and...smelt my neck?

I must really have a good sent to these guys.

I wiggled around while trying to break from Stings forced hold. He smelt up to behind my ear and blew into it. I would've squealed! But I didn't.

He licked up and down my neck before stopping at my collar bone and nipped at it.

Sting growled from behind me like an animal.

This isn't good.

Sting leaned back and dragged me down with him from the fall. I landed on his lap with his arms still around me. Gajeels body towered over ours and I gulped.

"Natsu?"

.

.

.

.  
FUCK!

Wendy sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Wa, Wen, Wed..." Still at a loss for words. Sting quickly let go of me and Gajeel walked away like he was a passerby.

Why was my heart pounding against my chest?

I turned around to see her half lidded eyes perk up as she saw Sting. "S-Stinggg!"

Oh no...

She smiled and he smiled back. "When did you get here?" She stood up and once again dusted herself off.

"Not that long ago." He said also standing up.

Me?

I still sat on the ground wondering how my sister could sleep through what just happened.

Sting stretched out his hand to help me up and I gladly took it. "Well, Wed, we should be gettin home now." I said pointing at the gate behind us. The sky was already getting dark and I didn't want Dad to ruin Wendy's day with yelling and beating me up.

She crossed her arms and pouted. But then her face lit up.

Oh no, an idea.

"How about Sting comes over!?"

I sweat dropped. Soo saw that coming.

"I'm sure Sting has BETTER stuff to do, right Sting?" I said eyeing him telling him to go along. Either he was being a total ass, or he is as dense as ever.

"Nope. Im totally free." He smirked.

Total ass. All the way.

Wendy jumped up and down and grabbed both of our hands and started dragging us off to the gate.

I took one last glance at the grave before watching it disappear the farther we went.

Sting smiled and I sighed.

"Wait," I said stopping making the two look at me concerned.

"What about Dad? Won't he get pissed?" Wendy walked over to me and patted me on the arm.

"We could sneak in." I laughed and ruffled up her hair making her frown and fix it. "I think in bringing you up the wrong way."

She giggled and shook her head.

"Better than anyone I know."

"Damn right I am!"

"So, do you guys want to get some ice cream after this?"

"Oo! Me!"

"Um..."


End file.
